You're The One That I Want
by Weasley-and-Proud
Summary: How a quick comeback after a refusal turned into the perfect opportunity, and the start of a phenomenon. Please read and review. ONE SHOT.


_**Hiya, thanks for stopping by to read the randomness of my brain! This is partly a song-fic that came to mind. I hope you enjoy x**_

"_Potter, the day that I agree to go out with you will be the day that I sing in the great hall at breakfast in front of everyone! And take note that will never happen because I get extreme stage fright. So just accept that it's a NO and leave me alone!" I yell, losing my patience as James asks me to go with him to Hogsmeade with him for the third time this week._

_He just grins evilly before smirking at me and practically skipping back down the hall._

_**Well…that can't mean anything good…**_

That was last night, and I've been dreading breakfast since it happened. I just _know_ he's going to do something bad – and undoubtedly embarrassing – to me

After about five minutes of jumping every time somebody walks by me, I begin to relax. _OK, maybe I overreacted a little bit. I mean what could he possibly do in a packed hall with all of the teachers present…? _But then my little bubble of self-reassurance gets popped in a way that only Potter himself can accomplish.

James struts over to me, grabs me by my elbow and before I have the chance to complain, he's steering me to me the teachers table. Every single student is watching us now. _Oh God_.

"Excuse me professor. By any chance is there a possibility that Miss Evans, here, can sing for us all?" he asks, Dumbledore looks at me and smiles.

I gasp, and turn to Potter horrified, "You know I get stage fright!" I mumble panic leaking into my voice.

"You're just too chicken to sing. Admit it, Evans," he smirks, patronisingly.

"OK, well you can be the mature gentleman you keep telling me that you have become, and give a girl a hand. You're singing with me, Potter. Deal with it," I reply sharply.

His face momentarily flashes alarmed, and then he softens it into a smile. "Alright, but I choose the song."

"Make it good," I retort. "Is that OK, Professor?" I question, turning back to the beaming headmaster.

"Of course! There's nothing I like more, than singing at breakfast! So what song, Mr. Potter?" He turns to James, who smiles and leans forward to murmur a title into Dumbledore's ear, so that I can't hear him. "Excellent choice! I personally love Muggle music; it has an extra little something, doesn't it?"

"Yes, I think so," James grins.

Dumbledore waves his wand, and suddenly I feel my long school robe disappear and my uniform being replaced with a tight black pair of leggings and a low cut top made from the same fabric, I've got a leather jacket slung over my shoulders, and my flat black shoes are replaced by bright red stilettos. My hands fly up to my usually straight hair and my fingers brush against loose curls. A mirror appears in front of me and I stare into my reflection in surprise, I've got bright red lipstick on and massive hoop earrings are hanging from my earlobes.

I turn to James, he's wearing long black trousers, a tight black t-shirt and he's also got a leather jacket.

I can't help but grin. "I have a pretty good guess about what's coming," I say, tactfully, trying not to pay attention at the wolf-whistling and cheering; a good deal of it coming from Sirius Black. He is _never _going to let James live this down. I almost feel sorry for him…_almost_.

Dumbledore laughs, "Give us a good performance. You two are Head Boy and Girl, do me proud!" he smiles.

"We'll try," I smile in return, but notice that James doesn't seem to be paying attention; he's too busy ogling at me, like he's never seen me before.

I whack him lightly over the head, my eyebrows raised. "Something up?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips when he doesn't respond. This doesn't seem to help him gather his thoughts either.

"Um…no, nothings up," he manages eventually; I burst into laughter at his expression. He looks so very confused, shocked, and dare I say…_aroused_.

"OK, then," Dumbledore says, grinning secretly. He waves his wand again, and the music I had anticipated fills the great hall.

"Hardly appropriate," I tell James.

"Easy for you to say," he murmurs under his breath, before starting to sing whilst I sway my hips to the music, "_**I got chills. They're multiplyin'. And I'm losin' control**_."

He sings, taking off his jacket and swinging it around, then catapulting it right at Sirius. I just take mine off and simply walk over to the Gryffindor table, throwing it to my best friend, Amy, who catches it and winks encouragingly.

James's voice is magnified, and it rings all around the hall, you can obviously tell who's singing even if you're not watching, and if anything that makes all of the girls - in Gryffindor, especially - work up a frenzy. He radiates confidence, and it must be contagious, because my nerves disintegrate as soon as he opens his mouth.

"_**'Cause the power, you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'!**__" _he finishes, copying the exact actions that are in the film, falling at my feet. Sirius cheers enthusiastically.

"_**You better shape up**__, __**'cause I need a man,**_" I tell him, using my shoe and pushing him backwards across the floor with it, then walking away. He stands up and follows me. "_**And my heart is set on you**_," I sing, turning back to him putting my hand on his shoulder and pushing him backwards. "**You better shape up; you better understand,**" I let go of his shoulder and walk back the way we came. "_**To my heart I must be true**__." _This time he walks backwards without having to be pushed. Then he falls to the floor whilst I look at him suggestively, turning my back and walking away.

He clambers to his feet, singing, "_**Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do**__,_" catching up with me.

I walk over to the Gryffindor table, Sirius and Remus, see me coming their way and stand up making space for me. The hold out their hands and help me up onto the bench without slipping in my shoes. James sits on the floor looking up at me while we both sing, "_**You're the one that I want**__." _

My Muggleborn friends who know the song, all chorus, "_you are the one i want, (__**o,o, oo, honey)**__._"

"_**The one that I want." **_

"_you are the one i want want, (__**o,o,oo, honey)**__._"

"_**The one that I want**_"

"_you are the one i want want, (__**o,o,oo, honey)**__._"

"_**The one I need. Oh, yes indeed,**_" James picks me up by my waist, sets me on the floor next to him, and I walk away, indicating him to follow me with my index finger.

We walk along the front of the tables, while I sing, "_**If you're filled with affection you're too shy to convey,**_" I turn to face him, one hand over my head, the other on my hip.__"_**Meditate in my direction.  
>Feel your way,<strong>_" I run my hands down and up my thighs as he's practically pressed up against me. He lets out a yell, falling backwards; I grin smugly and carry on walking.

"_**I better shape up, 'cause you need a man,**_" he sings, coming towards me again._**  
><strong>_

"_**I need a man, who can keep me satisfied**_**,**" I declare, walking back to him. _**  
><strong>_

"_**I better shape up if I'm gonna prove,**_" James announces pushing me backwards._**  
><strong>_

"_**You better prove that my faith is justified,**_" I grin._****_

"_**Are you sure?**_" he checks, standing behind me. _**  
><strong>_

"_**Yes, I'm sure down deep inside,**_" we sing together, shimmying opposite ways to each other, keeping eye contact._****_

"_**You're the one that I want.**_"_**  
><strong>_"_You are the one i want want, (__**o, o, oo, honey)**__."  
><em>_**"The one that I want."  
><strong>__"You are the one i want want, (__**o,o,oo, honey)**__."  
><em>_**"The one that I want."**_

"_You are the one i want, (__**o, o, oo)."**__  
><em>"_**The one I need. Oh, yes indeed.**_"

James puts his hands on my waist and mine reach up to his shoulders, we dance like that for another chorus, whilst - I can't help but notice that - he moves his hands slightly down my thighs. Then he takes me by the hand and we jump up onto the Gryffindor table, dancing for another chorus before he jumps strait down. He holds out his hands and I jump into his arms slinging my legs around his torso and my arms tightly around the back of his neck, at the same time he spins us around while still singing. By the final chorus, most of the Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's are singing along and clapping in time with the music.

When the song finishes, James slowly lowers me back onto my feet and enthusiastic applause erupts from three of the four house tables, but saying that, even a few of the little first year Slytherin's are clapping. James drapes his arm around my shoulders lightly and we walk back up to the teachers table, grinning.

Professor Dumbledore's clapping happily too, "Very, very good!" he praises. "Exactly the entertainment that I expected from you two."

"Thank you, sir," we both mumble, embarrassed. And yet, I don't hex James for having his arm around me, I actually like being close to him… _Oh Merlin! Did I actually just think that? _

"You know, you look good in those costumes," Dumbledore smiles, "Your uniforms are in your dorms, when you want to get changed. But I don't think any of the teachers can demand you to change unless you desperately want to. So feel free to stay like that today if you like," he says, his blue eyes twinkling.

James looks at me. "I will, if you do," he challenges, smiling.

"You're on, Potter!" I grin back, playfully, bumping his hip with mine.

We walk back over to the Gryffindor table and sit down and eat breakfast, he sits really close to me, our legs touching. Once we've finished I stand up he watches me curiously.

"I have a free period now," he tells me, not moving.

"Yes, so have I," I reply innocently, taking my jacket off of Amy, and slinging it over my shoulders.

It takes James a few seconds to realise what I've just said, and when he does his eyes widen and a blinding grin spreads across his face. He jumps up, snatching his jacket off of Sirius - whom looked like he wanted to steal it permanently.

James follows me out of the great hall and we walk silently to the common room, I can almost feel the electricity passing between us. We reach the Fat Lady's portrait, say the password, and her frame swings open, but not before she compliments us on our outfits.

Without communication James guides me up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, and he opens the door but signals for me to go first.

He takes my hand and leads me over to his bed; we sit on the end, in silence. I don't know what to say, and I'm not sure that James does either. After about a minute of staring at each other, he carefully places his hand gently to the side of my face, I lean into his touch and sigh, putting my hand over his to keep it there.

"You were really good, back there," he murmurs, tracing the side of my face, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

"As were you, "I smile. "I didn't know that you knew 'Grease'."

"Oh, yes. Sirius and I found a room in the castle with a TV, which was stocked with Muggle DVD's we've only watched a few of them so far but 'Grease' was one of them."

"You'll have to take me to this 'room'. I really miss TV whilst I'm at Hogwarts."

"I'd like that," he replies, smiling. Then his eyes sweep over my outfit, and that same trance-like expression appears on his face again. "You look _amazing_," he compliments, his hand moving down so it's resting on the side of my neck. Very slowly he moves closer to me so that there is probably only a centimetre between our lips.

My heart's pounding furiously and my body is tingling all over, its taking an incredible amount of self-control not to just throw myself at him. 

I put my hand on the back of his head, knotting my fingers into his messy black hair, and then I pull his mouth onto mine.

Shock waves shoot through me and quickly I relax into James, as he puts his other hand around my waist, lifting me off of his bed and onto his lap. My arms wrap around his torso and I bring myself even closer to him.

Hearts racing, pulses pounding and passion levels increasing, I break away for a second to rip off my spiked heels then push James back against the mattress. I climb over him so I'm straddling his waist, I bend down to kiss him again, and he groans tenderly as I trace his bottom lip with the edge of my tongue lightly.

Somehow he manages to flip us over so that he's on top of me. He scatters kisses up and down my neck; we keep eye contact the whole time. _How had I not noticed how handsome his before now?_ He slides his lips up, to just under my jaw, and sucks very gently on the soft skin there. This small movement causes my whole body to turn to jelly, my eyes roll back into my head and I moan quietly.

Sure, I've had a few boyfriends before, so in general, this concept isn't completely new to me, but the way James's lips feel on my exposed skin is enough to drive a girl completely crazy.

When I moan, James's hands move from the bed and slowly down each side of my body, starting from my neck. His eyes are wide open and excited as he watches my reactions to the way his hands are roaming down my sides. When he reaches my thighs, I can't take it any longer I grab the front of his shirt and yank his lips back onto mine with such a force it surprises me.

He rolls over and pulls me back onto him, only this time I'm completely flat against him. I can feel his heartbeat through the thin fabric of our clothes and his chest heaving up and down breathlessly. It's reassuring to know that even though there's a war going on outside the safe haven of the castles walls, that he feels so _alive_. Yet even though the fabric is thin, it is still in the way. It has to go.

I spin off of him he sits up with me, and I peel his t-shirt off of his body, and marvel at his perfect physique.

I crawl back over his legs and begin running my lips down his Quidditch-toned chest. He shivers when, using my tongue, I draw a circle over his bare skin, His arms moved up my back and he just begins to undo the zip, when I have a moment of sanity.

I climb up and draw the curtains around his bead before returning to James, and allowing him to slip my top off over my head, being careful not to catch my earrings on anything. Then to be safe I pull them out and toss them onto his bedside table.

He stares at me shamelessly, wearing a lustful expression, before licking his lips suggestively and sitting with his legs either side of my thighs. He kisses the skin that is just visible above my bra, and I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling as his hands explore freely over my body, whilst I massage small circles onto his back.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a surprise?" I nearly fall off the bed at the arrival of James's friends. "Prongs, I'm opening the curtains in…one…two…three!"

Suddenly the curtains surrounding the bed are torn to the side, and James throws his arms around me to shield me from view, which I am more than grateful for.

"Bloody hell, Sirius! For Merlin's sake, close the door at least!" James snaps, looking at the door into the dorm still wide open.

Peter scurries over to it and pushes it closed, he looks thankful to have something to do.

"Sirius, I told you not to do that!" Remus exclaims, sounding embarrassed at his friends' actions. "Sorry, Lily," he apologises to me, looking away slightly, and for that I'm thankful.

Now most other girls would be embarrassed by this turn of events, I, however, am furious. "Oi, Black! I suggest you turn your back, now. Or I am going to shrink your reproductive organs to the size of rat droppings, you got that?" I snarl.

I can feel James suddenly shaking with silent laughter, Remus looks amused, Peter terrified and embarrassed and Sirius looks disgusted. He turns away just the same.

"Remus, can I trust _you _to pull the curtains closed again?" I ask, politely.

"Of course, Lily," he smiles, looking at the wall behind my head, then walking strait for the bed and blocks me and James from view.

James releases his death grip, and mouths, 'sorry'. I mouth back, 'it's OK', then he passes me my top from near the pillows, smiling nervously.

I pull it over my head and lift my hair away for James to do up the zip again for me. "Thanks," I whisper, he kisses me on my forehead before shoving his t-shirt back over his messed-up hair.

I bravely pull back the drapes, find my earrings and put them back on.

"Can I turn around now?" Sirius demands, warily.

"I suppose," I reply coolly.

James laughs at his best friend as he slowly turns around with his hands in the air in surrender.

"I don't know what you're laughing at!" he snaps. "I could very easily pass around the story of how I found you two practically naked on your bed. How would that look? Head Boy and Girl…not a good example to set, now is it?"

"Well, if you do that, you will never be able to have children due to a special non-reversible charm I am accustomed with," I say shrugging my shoulders innocently. "It's your choice."

"OK. Fine!" he sighs, admitting defeat, unwillingly.

"Well, think of it this way, Padfoot. It's not even a full cancellation to all of the times I've come in here and found you with various girls over the years," James says, resting on the edge of his bed, and then wrapping his arms around my waist from the back, and sitting me on his knees.

"That's true," Remus says, shrugging his shoulders casually.

"Trust you to stand up for him!" Sirius whines.

"I've stood up for you plenty of times before now," he reasons.

"Um…were going to be…uh…late for…um, Charms," Peter stutters, nervously, staring at his feet.

"Right, OK," Sirius sighs.

"I've got to go and get my books," I tell James, standing up.

"Alright, I'll wait for you in the common room," he promises. Moving over to me he kisses me carefully, I smile then pick up my heels and jacket on my way out of the room.

I run up to my dorm to find my friends waiting there for me with rubbishy hidden grins on their faces as they pretend to be reading books or doing homework.

I sit down on my bed and slide my shoes on, before digging out my Charms work. I turn to Amy after a second, in defeat, and sigh, "Go on then," I give in.

"Where have you been?" she asks, immediately Alice bursts into giggles.

"Where do you think I've been?" I shoot back, causing Alice to nearly fall off her bed through laughing so hard.

"We think you've been with a _certain _Marauder."

I raise my eyebrows, "Oh, yeah?"

"Come on, Lily! Spill!" Amy squeals, and I laugh at her.

"OK, well yes. I've been with James. We were discussing some…Heads, duties." I add the last bit just to tease her.

"LILLY!" she's bouncing around like an idiot.

"Fine, Amy. Yes I was with James and we were…getting to know each other better," I say tactfully.

"Good kisser?" she grins.

I smirk at her, "The best."

She squeals and flings herself across the room and throws her arms around me. "I'm…so…happy…for…you!"

"Come on, let's get to class," I smile, wiggling away from her.

"So are you two, like…a couple, now?" Alice enquires as we walk down the stairs into the common room.

"Well, I think that " I don't get to finish my sentence as James grabs me, and spins me around before kissing me passionately.

"I'll take that as a yes," Amy mutters underneath her breath, "You know, I think Dumbledore's enchanted those outfits with some sort of attraction charm or something," she says.

"Um…I don't think so," Sirius, grins, "seen as the clothes were pretty much absent when I pulled back the curtains on bed number one."

"No!" Amy exclaims, turning to me in disbelief. "Lily?" she checks.

I drag myself away from James and smirk at her. "Guilty," I say shrugging my shoulders.

She gasps, and strait away, she and Alice burst into a muted energetic conversation, walking for the portrait hole.

I can't help but laugh at them. "And _that _is why they're my friends," I sigh.

James laughs at me, then he slings his arm over my shoulders and we leave the common room, with the other Marauders trailing behind us.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

All day, me and James are stopped in the halls and praised for our performance. Some of them even joked about the fact that I'd let him touch me without hexing him.

At that particular comment James always smiled and put his arm around me, causing the person to laugh. I'd then smirk up at him. Imagine what they'd say if they really knew what was going on!

Nobody said anything about our civil behaviour towards each other, because they thought we were acting, since the costumes were still present. And I didn't intend on anybody knowing otherwise - not today anyway.

At dinner that night, Professor Dumbledore winks at us before we sit down next to each other. I smile to myself as James's hand finds mine under the table, I thread my fingers through his and he smiles at me.

We walk back to the common room, hand in hand, and finally people start to notice that maybe our politeness isn't just an act.

Amy, Alice, me, and the Marauders sit around the fire, whilst Remus and Sirius play wizards chess - Sirius is destroying Remus, cruelly. After he's well-and-truly won, Amy offers to play Sirius. She thrashes him, much to his disbelief. He demands a re-match, which she wins as well.

"Check mate," she says smugly, as his black king's sword falls out of its hand and hit's the board.

"How the hell?" he complains, as the pieces fix themselves then hop back into the box.

"I'm just extremely talented," she boasts.

"At more than just chess…or so I'm told," Alice, murmurs under her breath.

"Oh!" Amy exclaims, throwing a cushion at her from across the room, it is precisely on target.

"Oof!" Alice says, as it smacks her, square in the face.

Sirius laughs at Amy before turning to me and James.

We're snuggled up together - still in our costumes, but the jackets are strewn across the back of the sofa, which Alice, Remus and Peter are sat on- in the small armchair closest to the fire, I'm practically sat on his lap, and he's stroking my curly hair.

"You know, Lily, I think I prefer your hair the way it normally is," he tells me absentmindedly.

I pull out my wand and tap it on the top of my head, the curls disappear and my hair returns to its natural straight appearance.

"Much better," he smiles contently, pulling me closer. I sigh and rest my head on his chest and close my eyes.

"I can tell that you two are going to be one of those disgustingly gooey and fluffy couples," Sirius says, picking up today's 'Daily Prophet' and flicking to the section on Quidditch.

"Yeah, well I'd prefer to be gooey and fluffy, to a serial dater like you, Padfoot! I like to think that Lily and I will make this relationship work, in places where you have been unsuccessful," James says, carefully but calmly.

"Touché," Sirius grins.

"OK, well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed," Amy says standing up.

"Alright. How about I testify those little rumours Alice has heard, for you all? I'm free if you need me," Sirius, adds, pinching her butt as she walks past.

"I'd rather sleep in the same bed as a mangy dog with fleas," she snarls, thwacking his hand away from her.

James bursts into laughter, Remus smiles behind his magazine and Peter looks totally shocked.

"Well, that can be arranged," he replies, trying not to smirk.

"Get lost," she retorts, grabbing Alice's arm and dragging her up behind her.

"OK, that's my cue to leave," I sigh, getting up from James's lap.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" James asks.

"No. I've got to go to bed at a reasonable time if Amy's going to have even the slightest chance of dragging me to breakfast by my hair, on time,"

"So, you're not a morning's person?" he smiles.

"Nope," I grin, bending down to kiss him. It's supposed to be a light kiss, but that objective is quickly altered. After a few seconds my brain starts functioning properly and I somehow manage to pull away, a little flushed. "Night," I smile.

"Sleep well," he sighs.

I scoop up my jacket off the sofa and retreat up the stairs to my dorm.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Since when have you had a thing for James Potter? Forget the fact that until this morning you absolutely positively despised him," Amy asks, whilst I'm in the bathroom, about half an hour later. I've just climbed out the shower so I wrap a towel around me before answering.

"I don't know, Ames. Apparently…maybe…I haven't hated him forever, like I always thought. Like he said, he really has been trying to act mature this year, you can't deny the fact that he's been a very good and dedicated Head Boy. He's a good singer, and "

"And a good kisser…" she mumbles quietly.

"Yes, and that too. But that's not the point. I don't know…it's just when I sang with him this morning, my opinion of him changed. I have no idea why that is, but I guess that's life. For all I know, I could have already really liked him this morning when I woke up - or rather you woke me up - but I refused to accept it."

"You like him. I can tell, because you're waffling whilst you're talking about him. It's rather cute," she tells me, as I open the bathroom door.

I walk over to the dressing table and scoop up the hairdryer that we managed to enchant so it works without having to be plugged in.

"I do like him," I admit.

"About time," Alice grins.

I grin back at her and turn the hairdryer on.

After I'm in bed, about to turn the light off the door opens. We all sit up and look who it is, and in wanders Laura Scott.

"Hey Laura," I smile, "had a good evening?"

"The best! Garry and I sneaked out to the lake, and we had a candlelight picnic! It was so cute," she gushes, referring to her Hufflepuff boyfriend.

"That's nice," I agree. "Oh, look here comes our missing girl. Good evening, Lizzie."

She stumbles in giggling. _Oh Merlin, drunk again. _

I jump up and help her stagger into her bed. "On a school night, really?" I scold, pulling the duvet up over her.

She's been drinking in the kitchens with her boy-who-is-just-a-friend, from Ravenclaw, Henry, _again_.

"Oh shut up Lily! Just because you don't enjoy male company. You're a female recluse of men!" she giggles again, at her own joke.

"And that…Liz…is where you are wrong. Now go to sleep," I order pushing her head back down against her pillows.

"OK. I love you guys!" she sniffles.

_Jeez!_ She's even worse than normal. She's tottered in drunk three nights since last Saturday, and it's only Wednesday!

"Whoa…wait a minute," she exclaims sitting up, just as I'm climbing into my own bed. "What did you mean by me being wrong about the boy thingy? Do you like someone?" she demands sitting up, it's as if she's not drunk at all, and her prior buzz is gone already.

"You bet she likes _someone_," Amy smirks. "And that _someone _being a _certain _Marauder, who wears a badge similar to the one she does."

Alice giggles into her duvet to try and stifle it. It doesn't work.

"What are we laughing about?" Laura asks, emerging from the bathroom in her pyjamas, her uniform in her hands. She slings it aimlessly down onto her trunk, I sigh and flick my wand at the pile and the clothes, and they fold themselves up and fall neatly back down again. "Oh, thanks," she smiles, "So what are we laughing at?"

"Lily's got a boyfriend!" Amy replies, in a sing-song voice.

"Really?" Laura cries excitedly. "Who? Who is it?" she demands.

I roll my eyes and Alice, keeps giggling like an idiot.

"Oh, just…_James Potter_," she says trying to be casual.

For a minute Laura looks disappointed, then she processes what Amy has just told her properly, and she squeals loudly. "NO! But Lily, you hate him, don't you?" she asks, grinning.

"Well, about that " I start, blushing furiously.

"Were you even there at breakfast?" Alice points out, with her eyebrows raised incredulously.

"Yes, but " Laura tries.

"The whole hall could probably see the attraction!" Alice squeaks.

"I thought they were acting!" she replies, quickly before she's cut off.

"Ha! They were still acting when Sirius found them - minus, clothing - in their dorm, on James bed!" Amy shouts.

"Oh my God! Seriously?" Laura shrieks back.

"Yes! I can't believe it either! This is the goody-two-shoes _Head Girl_, we're talking about! No way does she normally climb into bed with a guy within a few minutes of deciding she likes him!"

"OH MY GOD! Lily Evans and James Potter! Head Boy and Girl! Well, we know what they'll be doing in those private meeting for the Head's, now! Don't we?"

"For all we know, they could have been at it in secret for weeks!"

"OH MY GOD! How much did Sirius see?"

"I don't know, but Lily said he was _the best _kisser!"

"What's he like in other areas, Lil?"

"SHUT UP!" I screech, taking the silence as an opportunity to cast a silencing charm on the door, so nobody can hear us. "I don't want the whole of Gryffindor tower knowing about what I get up to in my spare time, thank you!"

I sigh, angrily and flop down onto my bed and pull the covers over the top of my head.

"Well, um…what do you think, Lizzie?" Laura asks.

When she doesn't reply I peek out from under my sheets.

Lizzie is fast asleep, with her mouth hanging open, still in her uniform, and her hair in the tight plat, I'd done for her this morning. She's gonna look like a frizz ball when she takes it out tomorrow!

I sigh and flick out the lights, before drifting to sleep almost instantly.

**Tap, tap, tap…**

Eurgh! Surely it can't be time to get up yet?

**Tap, tap, tap…**

_I'm just going to ignore it, and go back to sleep._

**Tap, tap, tap…**

_This is getting annoying…_

**Tap, tap, tap…**

_Oh, for Merlin's sake!_

I sit bolt upright and walk to the door, where the tapping's coming from. I open it and a small paper aeroplane comes soaring in. It hovers in the air for a minute before landing neatly on my pillow.

Suddenly I'm not tired anymore and I rush over to see what it is. I unfold the note and grin when I read it.

_Dear Lily,_

_Sorry if I woke you. But I wondered if you'd come into my room? Even though we've technically not even been a couple for a day yet, I miss having you within touching distance. Yeah, that sounds…really dodgy, but you know what I mean! Don't feel like you have to come if you think it's a stupid thing to ask. If I overstepped, I'm sorry. _

_Love James xxx_

I don't even consider otherwise. I grab my dressing gown, and thread my arms through the sleeves; I pick up my wand and walk out of the room, only pausing to check my hair in the mirror before closing the door behind me.

I edge across the hallway carefully until I reach James dorm. I hesitate for a second outside the door, then taking a deep breath, I slowly push it open.

James is sat upright in his bed, he's got his wand lit and he's examining a piece of parchment, he stuffs it under the bed when the door opens, but not fast enough so that I don't see it.

"What was that?" I whisper, tip-toeing across the room.

"Nothing important," he smiles at me. "I didn't think you'd come," he says after a second.

"Well, I did," I smile timidly.

He edges over in the bed to make room and throws back one half of the duvet. I smile and take off my dressing gown and drop it on the foot of the bed, close the curtains and put my wand next to his on the dressing table. I climb in next to him carefully, pulling the covers back over me. He wraps his arms around me and I shuffle closer to him and sigh in happiness.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" he asks worriedly.

"No," I admit without having to think too hard about it.

"Good, because I don't either. I've been waiting for the day I can hold you close to me, for years," he mumbles into my hair.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," I say quietly in reply.

"I'm just glad this happened before it was too late and we graduated, never to see each other again."

"I'm glad too." I say reaching up to kiss him sweetly before removing his glasses and putting them with the wands. I close my eyes, feeling more at peace then I have in a long time, then I fall asleep in his arms.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Oi! Prongs…ah, good morning, Miss Evans! This is the second time I've had the pleasure of finding you in this bed in the last forty-eight or so, hours." Sirius's bright and cheerful voice makes me want to throw something at him. Who can be happy about getting up this early?

James and I both groan in union. I snuggle closer into his chest, and his arms tighten around my waist. Neither of us even attempt to get up, or move away from each other. I'm too comfy.

There's a knock on the door. Sirius bounces over to open it.

"Oh! Hello, Amy! What can I do for you this morning? Care to join me for a shower?" he asks, suggestively.

"In your dreams, Sirius. Have you seen…? Oh. Excuse me," she says, I hear footsteps approaching the bed and I internally sigh.

"Well, you see, I woke up this morning and went to go and drag my best friend out of bed so that she could be on time for breakfast," she says patronisingly, "only…she wasn't there! And then I woke up Alice, Laura and Lizzie, to ask if any of them had seen her. But none of them had. So, I panicked. I then checked the common room and she wasn't there either. And then I made the completely brave decision to check here, just for some completely crazy and absurd reason, that somebody had kidnapped her, and was keeping her hostage. So…Lily. Do you know where she is?" she screams shrilly.

"No. You should try the library, seen as she's always studying, and busy being a 'goody-two-shoes'. Like you - so helpfully - pointed out last night!" I snarl, pulling the duvet over my eyes, to try and block her out. James chuckles quietly and kisses my forehead, I sigh contently.

"Lily! GET UP!" she screeches.

"What is all of the screaming about?" Remus asks - from what I can tell - as he comes out of the bathroom.

"Moony, you've been up a lot longer than everything else, why didn't you wake them up?" Sirius demands.

"Because I didn't want to," he says casually.

"You mean you knew she was here?"

"Yes, of course. Oh, good morning, Lily," he say civilly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," I reply - finally giving in, deciding that getting anymore sleep in all of this commotion is impossible, and - sitting up reluctantly, and stretching. James opens one of his eyes, looks at me and smiles.

"How does your hair still manage to look perfect even after you've been in bed?" he asks, incredulously.

"It's a gift," I smile, yawning and stretching.

He sits up and runs his hand through his always messy hair, the side he'd slept on is flat against his head, the other half is still sticking out at wild unruly angles. I reach forwards and make the flat side messy too, before leaning forwards and kissing him happily.

"Oh, please! Don't do that, this early in the morning! My brain can't take it, until I'm fully awake!" Sirius complains.

"Deal with it," I reply, looking at him, smirking.

He seems to only sleep in boxers, bright pink ones. _Boys are so weird._ Thankfully, James seems to at least have proper pyjama bottoms on, but he too - alike Sirius - has nothing on the top half. _Well, that's not so bad… _

I then turn to Amy, she's still in her cow pyjamas, long bottoms and a short sleeved t-shirt, with 'moody cow' written across the front, her hair is tied in the loose plat she always sleeps in, but strands of hair are hanging out, because of all of the tossing she does in her sleep.

I don't own a pair of proper pyjamas; I prefer to wear just plain coloured shorts and a vest to bed (in the summer that is. In the winter I still use the vests, but with long pyjama bottoms, that I buy singly from Muggle shops, near my house).

"What time is it?" I ask her, she sighs and checks her watch.

"Six thirty," she tells me, crossing her arms.

"OK." I detangle myself from James and the duvet, and climb out of bed. I find my dressing gown and put it on. "I'd better go get Lizzie's potion ready," I tell Amy, picking up my wand. She probably has a pretty bad hangover, and seen as I'm_ such a whiz a potions, it's my job to supply the drugs_, or so Laura says.

"Good idea," she replies dryly.

I turn around just as James's putting on his glasses; I lean over and kiss him. "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Alright. Whoever's first saves the seats," he says, standing up, smiling.

"OK, bye," I give him a parting smile, before Amy grabs my arm and drags me impatiently from the room. We reach the door just in time to hear Peter murmur sleepily, "what were they doing in here? Sirius, they weren't both with you, were they? It's usually just one at a time."

Then there was a thud and a squeak, which I think translates as either Sirius or James pulling him harshly out of bed and onto the cold floor.

_**Well I hope you liked! It was just a random idea that sprung to mind after watching 'Grease' with my friends. **_

_**If you thought this was OK, why don't you have a look at my other James/Lily chaptered story that I'm working on? I'd really appreciate a lot of nice reviews .**_

_**Please review, it only takes a second, and they mean the world to me x**_

_**Bye for now… **_


End file.
